Big Brother 1 (SR)
Big Brother 1 is the first season of SurvivorReality '''''BB. '' It features sixteen houseguests from different walks of life competing in the Big Brother game for half a million dollars. Each week, the houseguests will compete in the Head of Household competition, and the winner will have the responsibility of nominating two houseguests for eviction. Then six houseguests, the HOH, two nominees, and three selected by random draw. will compete in the Power of Veto competition. The winner of the POV will have the chance to remove a nominee from the chopping block. If done so, the HOH will then have to name a replacement nominee. At the end of the week, the houseguests (except for HOH and nominees) will vote to evict one of the nominees. Gameplay * ''Head of Household: ''Each week, one houseguest will win Head of Household (HOH). The winner of the HOH will then have the responsibility to nominate two houseguests for possible eviction. * ''Power of Veto: ''Each week, the HOH, two nominees, and three houseguests selected by random draw will compete for the Power of Veto (POV). The winner of the POV will have the power to remove one nominee from the chopping block if he or she chooses to do so. * ''Evictions: ''At the end of each week, the houseguests that are not nominated (except the HOH) will vote to evict one of the two nominees. The nominee who receives the most votes will be sent home. If a tie occurs, the HOH will be tasked with breaking the tie. * ''The Jury: '''''The last nine houseguests to be evicted will be sequestered and make up The Jury. The Jury will then cast their votes for which of the final two houseguests should win. Houseguests Memory Wall } | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |} Game History Week One At the Live Premiere, the houseguests entered the house in two groups of eight. The first group included Brandi, Byron, Eddie, Jimmy, Kara, Shelly, Todd, and Viola. The second group included Andrew, Damon, Dana, Erika, Ivan, Jamie, Sophia, and Tim. After the houseguests got situated and introduced themselves to one another, Julie arrived to begin the first HOH competition. The Head of Household competition was "Popsicle Factory" and required the housemates to hold on to a swinging popsicle in the air. The houseguest who lasted the longest would be crowned the first HOH of the season. Byron was the first person to fall, quickly followed by Sophia. The final three people remaining on their popsicles were Andrew, Dana and Erika. After Erika slipped off, Andrew cut a deal with Dana, and he fell of his popsicle, crowning Dana as the first HOH of the season. Throughout the week, Dana considered nominating bigger, stronger guys so that she could get a big physical threat out the first week. However, after many people promised her safety down the road if they were to win HOH, she decided to nominate Byron and Sophia, the first two people to fall off in the HOH competition. At the POV player pick, Kara, Tim and Brandi were selected to play in the veto as well. At the POV competition, the houseguests played "Toezarks", which had the houseguests searched through toes and a swamp to find letters and spell the longest word possible. Dana ended up winning with the word "Possibility", and secured that all the power was in her hands this week. Originally, Dana planned on not using the veto and just letting the house decide which person should go. However, after seeing how close Byron, Eddie and Todd began to get, she switched her focus to evicting Byron. In order to do so, she needed someone next to him that people wouldn't evict. In the end, she used the POV on Sophia, and replaced her with Ivan, the 29 year old software developer with whom many people had a good relationship with. At the Live Eviction, Byron pleaded to the houseguests, vowing to target Dana and only Dana if they kept him. When it was time to vote, everyone besides Eddie, Todd and Jamie voted to evict Byron. Byron was the first person evicted by a vote of 10-3. Category:Fanon